I Cannot Fall
by Turtles3
Summary: She runs from her past. She is the one that carved her symbol into Stone Mountain. She now walks along Miami Beach soaking the sun. The Garde, Sam, Adam, and Malcolm set out to Miami to find Five. Four breaks. Sequel to Sweetheart, though if you haven't read it you will still understand! Fall of Five NEVER happened and Five is a girl! Several Pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there guys! This is a sort of sequel to my other story Sweetheart! It ended with Adam, Sam, Malcolm, and the Garde heading to Miami in pursuit for the infamous Five! Sarah also left home after John broke up with her to keep her safe. So this is the continuation! I hope you enjoy! – Turtles3**

**Five's POV**

You might ask yourself why on Earth would I drill my symbol into a famous mountain, right? Well I basically had no other _easy_ way to communicate with Garde.

You're also probably wondering why I fled to Miami, one of the biggest cities in the US. Well I never really have had to stay hidden.

I have the some of the most useless legacies ever, but every once in a while they can help. One of them is facial shape shifting. I can change my eyes, face, skin color, etc. The only thing I can't change is my minuscule height of 5'3.

Currently, I have shoulder length straight blonde hair and pale green eyes. Whenever I get bored of a city or it becomes to dangerous I just change my face and become a new person. I'm a very good hacker and good with forging.

At the moment, I'm Alexandra Notorio. I have stated that I'm 18 in all my papers and ID even though I'm only barely 17. But I only do it because it gives me a good excuse to be alone with no parents.

My cepan, Will, died only when I was 13. Whenever I think about him I tunnel into the past, so I just keep moving forward and live in the present.

I sigh and keep walking down Miami Beach. I hope the Garde will find me soon.

**Six's POV**

The drive to Miami was almost 3 days long; we even had to stay overnight night in some dingy motel. We stole a pretty big GMC so we could all fit even though we're a bit squished. I wish we could just fly to Miami, but we all know that is way too dangerous. So now we need to suck it up.

John, Nine, Malcolm, and I all took turns driving. I was currently driving with Nine in the passenger seat snoozing away. John, Malcolm, Sam, and Adam are in the row behind me. They are all asleep except John who looks out the window looking deep in thought. In the row behind them Marina is asleep in the middle with her head on Eight's shoulder. Ella is next to her holding her hand sleeping against her.

Its night and I'm getting sleepy. I just passed the "Hope You Come Back!" sign from Tennessee and see the" Welcome to Georgia!" sign ahead. I shake my head trying to wake up because I have to keep focus. We've come so far and now is not the time to give up.

**Four's POV**

_How much weight can a person hold before the break? I just found out_

Ever since Sarah left, I feel empty and hollow. Everyone looks up to me since I'm the apparent "leader". I've always been kind, patient and understanding, but that doesn't mean I want to be a leader. Now I have to keep up this strong front all the time, let me tell you it's exhausting. I want the entire spotlight off of me and just blend into the shadows.

When Sarah left, it broke me. I've had cracks in me since Henry died and this finally broke me. Even though this happened weeks ago, it hadn't seriously weighed down on me until now.

I know it wasn't her fault; I love her too much to see her get hurt because of me.

_You have to stop moping around. It's for the best and it's in the past. Don't dwell on it. There are plenty of fish in the sea! _The nagging voice sounds a lot like Nine. It is something he would say.

As I roll my eyes, I notice Six is yawning.

"Six pull over, I'll drive the rest of the way to Miami."

I know she is really tired when she doesn't argue and just nods her head.

Florida brings even more painful memories because I remember when Henry and I drove by Miami as we left Key West for Paradise. More cracks...

I need to get a grip.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Happy New Year's Eve! I will be updating soon! Please Follow, Favorite and Review! Flames and constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Peace Out, Turtles3**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Hiya! So I wanted to give a shout-out to mutantblueberry! Your review and follow made my day! She has 2 amazing Lorien Legacies stories and an AMAZING Jelsa story! I did make a change to Four's POV in the last chapter so please check that out! Thank you for all those views; I really appreciate any person who gives up their precious time to read my story! I will be updating every weekend at least once or twice btw! I made this chapter longer and I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Five's POV**

I have some shorts on and a bikini top. I felt really exposed but I'm at the beach and I don't want to look weird.

Also, a couple of years ago I discovered make-up. I don't wear it though, I can't stand it, but I put it to good use on the scars on my leg. I just dab it on after I shower and it stays there all day; I just have to be careful and not step into the water.

One of my legacies allows me to run at the speed of sound, I've learned it's better to use over short distances or in a fight.

I see some guys checking me out and it takes all my will power not look disgusted. I put on my shades, lay back down into my chair and try to keep reading the book I have in my hands.

After 5 minutes I still feel and intense stare on me and look up to see one of the guys still staring at me. I make the mistake of looking into his eyes and unconsciously turn on my legacy. The guy starts screaming while I get images of him being beaten by a middle-aged man.

I close my eyes as quickly as I can and try to relax.

I have this legacy that lets me see people greatest fears and make the person relive it if I want them to. I don't like it, but sometimes I do it when my emotions are running high. I haven't ever used it on some one on purpose either and I can't really control it either. I never knew what to name it so I just call myself a Phobiapathic.

I gather my things, feeling that I need to get out of here as quickly as I can.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of walking, I find myself walking down a road called "Lincoln Road". It has lot restaurants, an abundance of stores and is teeming with life. Not my type of place.

As I walked some more, I looked down at my iPhone. I never use it because I have no reason to, but everyone seems to have one these days so I have one to blend in as well.

I look up, when someone roughly bumps into me. I peer further up to be met by icy blue eyes. The guy has blonde hair and this rugged look to him. Next to him there is this really tall and scary looking guy.

The guy looks pissed and barely gives me a glance as he keeps walking.

_What a jerk!_

Suddenly I see a girl being shot and then a man on the ground bleeding. I swiftly calm myself before I make him relive these moments. If I keep doing this I'm going to get caught I think as I surge and lose myself in the crowd.

**Four's POV**

We all make ourselves down into the lobby of a Hyatt near Miami Beach.

Nine speaks to the guy in the lobby and we order 2 rooms. BK is safely placed in my pocket in the form of a lizard. The guy looks at us suspiciously and Nine glares at him. The guy immediately gives us the key cards, I don't blame him Nine is already scary looking even when he isn't glaring at you.

Six speaks up in the cramped elevator, " We should all un pack and met up in an hour to discuss our plans. Girls in one room and guys in the other. " A round of okays goes off as we dismount the elevator.

The room is really large with 3 beds and a really large bathroom. It has a nice view of the beach and if you look into the horizon long enough you can catch the view of some dolphins.

I lay down on the bed trying to rest and then I feel somebody flop down next to me.

Irritated, I open my eyes to see Nine. " That guy in the lobby was hilarious! He was so scared!" He laughs and I force one out too.

I just want some rest I think as Eight, Sam, Adam, Malcolm and Nine chat away.

* * *

_An hour later_

Everybody is in our room and we are sitting in a huge circle on the floor.

I start off the meeting, " I think we should split up in groups of 2 and spread out to cover as much space as we can. Try and look for a guy wearing pants, which shouldn't be hard since everybody is basically out in a swimsuit."

Six pipes up, " I agree, but some of us should stay here."

" Okay, let's do this. Johnny boy and I can go down to Lincoln Road. Marina and Six go down the beach. Eight and Sam can walk around Downtown. Ella, Adam and Malcolm stay here and If something happens Ella can tell us telepathically. " Nines adds.

"How come you know so much about Miami?" Sam asks.

Nine surprisingly looks down sheepishly and replies, " I did a bit of research on Miami."

I try to suppress a smirk. " Well I think we should set out now while the sun is still up."

We all nod and set out with our designated partners.

We walk around Lincoln road for a while. " I haven't seen a single guy wearing pants. I don't blame them either, its like a 100 degrees out here!" , Nine complains for the umpteenth time.

" Youre right ,but we have to keep looking."

He nods and we keep walking in silence.

Lincoln Road is basically like a mile of stores, restaurants, and is filled with people. The beach is 5 minutes away in-car or a 15 minute walk away.

Nine speaks up," A bunch of these girls look like Sarah, Maybe we can find you a girlfriend since you have a things for humans!" He laughs like it's a joke.

I would have decked him right there if we weren't in public.

I don't respond and keep walking while he talks to me.I tune him out and try to suppress the emerging memories of I do im left with anger that he would bring it up.I bump into a person really hard because I wasn't paying attention.

I cast a quick glance at the person to see that it's a girl, she has blonde hair and green eyes; I quickly keep walking and ignore her.

A second later I felt something in my head, like somebody was in it ,but it rapidly went away.

_Maybe it was Ella_

"Do you feel something?"

Nine looks at me weirdly, " No, but I can tell you seriously pissed off that girl you bumped into."

" Whatever." I mumbled.

I would've normally said something , but im in no mood to deal with people.

**A/N: For this chapter I had to do a lot of research on Miami Beach! So I hoped you enjoyed! Sorry I took so long to update, I just got back from Winter Break and the semester is about to end so everything is extremely hectic! Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! Flames and Constructive Criticism is welcomed! Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy Martin Luther King Day! Sorry I didn't update earlier! My sister is extremely sick and we are having some family problems at the moment! Thank you Reading-is-4-life and Starship T.A.R.D.I.S for your reviews! And thank you Reading in the dark2406 for the follow! Thank you for all the support without it I probably would have shut down the story! I just need one review telling me if my writing is good or not. Well here is the next chappie! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Five's POV**

I hate being surrounded by people, I can't stand it. Today I found out that the later it gets the more people come to Lincoln Road. You also keep seeing more and more drunk people stumbling around.

_I need to get out of here._

When I open the door to the Hyatt I'm staying at, I notice Dan looks kind of shaken up. Dan is the front desk clerk, he is really nice and sometimes we make some small talk.

"Hey Dan! Whats wrong?"

He looks up, startled and responds," Nothing, just some kids came in and something seems off about them."

"Interesing… If I hear anything, I'll report back to you!"

I smile reassuringly and he smiles back.

I mount on the elevators and head up to the twentieth floor. I always liked to be up as high as I could. It's not the smartest move since there is no escape ,but I've only been caught by the mogs once before.

_Look how that played out for you_

I shake my head before the rising memories can reach the surface.

I start thinking about the guy that bumped into me today.

Something really unsettled me about those two guys that I saw earlier, especially the blonde one. Why would he be afraid of a girl being shot? That barely ever happens. The guy bleeding out on the floor, that's really weird.

Suddenly I don't see the walls of the elevator, but the face of a guy. He has long shaggy black hair, obsidian eyes and is talking to me. I feel my body moving ,but im not the one controlling it. I get out of my vision as I run right into the wall.

_What was that, what's happening to me?!_

I get off at my floor and lock myself into my room as fast as I can.

I think of Dan and then see the lobby through his eyes. I feel him squint and I see a group of teenagers coming. My hands move rapidly over the computer screen. I snap out of it before I can do something stupid.

I think I might have a new legacy, it almost like an extension of my Phobiapathic powers. I can see and move like the person ,but I don't know what the person is saying or thinking.

_Maybe I can learn to control it more and just tap into the persons movements so I can still see them or maybe I can just see what they see ,but keep moving by myself._

I get really excited and tap into Dan all throughout the night. I mastered the legacy around 1:00 AM and learned how powerful it is.

_It's probably my master legacy! _

I get tired and lie down on the bed.

Something that was nagging me the entire night was whose eyes I was seeing thru the first time. The guy with the black hair looked familiar, but I couldn't pin point it.

I have practiced with Dan because he is the only one I have talked to during my stay in Miami and is the only one I can tap into.

_Then why did I look into a random persons mind?_

_ Whatever ,I'll figure it out tomorrow. _

I sigh and doze off with icy blue eyes glaring at me.

**Four's POV**

I officially hate Miami.

Hours of walking up and down the same road, was boring. Every single freaking girl and guy was in shorts! I'm starting to think my globe was wrong!

Around nine, Ella tuned in and told us to head back.

When we turn around to head back, Nine and I start talking about the Miami Heat. Apparently they are the best basketball team around and have an impressive consecutive winning record.

As we talk, I feel that weird sensation in my head. Its stronger ,but I ignore it.

_It's probably just a headache._

* * *

An hour later we are all eating pizza on the floor in a circle.

Nine speaks up," We didn't see anyone with pants on. Did you guys find anybody?"

Six, Marina, Eight, and Sam all announced they found nothing.

" Let's check the globe again maybe he moved."

" It can still be a girl!", Marina pipes up quietly.

Nobody says anything and I take the globe out of my chest.

Her/his dot was over ours.

" She is right here!" Ella squeals.

Sam speaks up," Well you don't know the range of the dots. Just because she is over your dots doesn't mean she is in this hotel."

Adam then says," Maybe Eight can teleport a mile away and once his dot moves we will know the range of the dots."

" That's a great idea Adam!", Malcolm praises. We all nod with agreement.

When we test the plan out, we find out that those dots have 5 mile radius.

Nine says," The only thing five miles away from here is Miami Beach. Tomorrow we should all head out to the beach. Eight, you can make yourself a fish and look at people's ankles. Remember it might be a girl, though I doubt. I mean there is no way a girl could have carved the symbol into a mountain."

Six mutters," Sexist much?"

We all roll our eyes.

" Meeting adjourned" I say before things can escalate.

I'm exhausted and I don't feel like having a fight now.

As I lie down in my bed, I think of that girl that I bumped into. I feel bad about it ,but if I would have opened my mouth all that would come out of it would probably be something rude.

I sigh and fall asleep with the sight of cold green eyes peering up at me.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Some juicy stuff I going to happen in the next chapter! Sorry if the characters are out of character! If you absolutely hate my writing or don't like something please tell me! If you find someway I can improve please let me know down in the reviews. FLAMES ARE WELCOLMED AND ENCOURAGED! Please Review, Follow and Favorite!**

**See you next week! – Turtles3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyyyy! Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I would love if you could give some constructive criticism! Sorry for not updating sooner, I actually went on vacation to Miami! I was able to see Lincoln Road firsthand and it was so cool! Some awesome stuff happens in this chapter for sure! IMPORTANT LEGACY UPDATE THINGY : Some more info about her speed of sound legacy, speed of sound is 1,234 kilometers per hour (767 mph), or about a kilometer in three seconds or a mile in five seconds. When she uses this legacy, she makes her own sonic boom! Hehe I thought it would be cute :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Five's POV**

_**Dream**_

I'm 12 again and I'm going off to school. I had blonde hair and the same pale green eyes I have now. I kiss Will good-bye and walk outside. When I'm a block from the house, I hear somebody running up behind me. I turn around to meet a pair of sea green eyes.

" Don't you know you are supposed to wait for your best friend before you go of to school?", he asks.

He was my first friend, crush and next door neighbor.

I had asked Will if I could go to school. I was very tech smart even at that age and found a perfect small secluded town was near Topeka, Kansas.

I had just gotten telekinesis so I couldn't fully use it. I begged Will and finely he caved in and we moved.

The day we moved a very nice woman knocked on our door. " Hi! I'm ,but you can call me Mary.", she told us.

Will kindly introduced us, " I'm George Garcia and this is my daughter Gracie Garcia" We had decided on our way here that these would be our names, I really like the name Gracie.

She smiled, "That's a beautiful name! I know moving in can be a hassle so I wanted to let you know I have a 12-year-old son that is willing to help."

Will starts," Oh no th-" He was cut of with a yell from Mary," JASON GET OVER HERE!"

She turns to us and says," Really it's not problem, he is happy to help!"

Then I see him walk up to my door. He had shaggy black hair and bright emerald orbs. From that day forward we were best friends.

" Sorry, I'm new to this while friend thing."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and said with a cheeky grin , "Well you don't have to worry anymore!"

It was great for the next three months. Then one day I get home and the house is surrounded by black vans and I hear gunshots. Will had shown me pictures of the mogs but I don't ever remember seeing one in real life. They were tall, pale, had soulless black eyes and razor-sharp teeth. Will and I had always discussed how I would escape if this happened.

I was to hide up in a tall sycamore tree and wait for his signal. I climbed and once I got to the top I couldn't see Will. I see a bunch of mogs come out of the house with Will in hand. His eyes lock with mine and mouths "Run". Before I turn around I see him pull out a gun, he starts to shoot. Then, one of the mogs shoots him and he crumples to the ground. I let out a scream, the mogs see me.

Before they can raise their guns, I burst out running and I hear a boom behind. As I turn towards the woods, everything blurs and I have no idea how fast im going. It was my first real legacy besides my telekinesis. I ran until I ended up in a secluded small town, I found a gas station. I picked up a brochure and I found out I was in the small town of Pratt, Kansas. My eyes widen as I saw that it was about 220 miles away from Topeka ,but I had only ran for about 20 minutes. I knew all the bank accounts we had and I was able to settle down for a bit in Denver. All I had to do is steal a couple of hotel key cards and hack into the hotel software. I logged into their system and rented it out for a couple of months.

_**Dream Ends**_

I sit up, the bed is soaked and my throat is dry. It took years for me to stop having the same dream and now its starting again.

Time skip

I was able to fall asleep ,but woke up really early at 5 AM. I went to the beach and sat down on the sand. The sunrays touched just over the horizon lighting everything up, it was a very beautiful sunrise. After a while, I stood up and walked down the beach.

By the time I got to the South Pointe ( the southest and last part of Miami Beach), it was around 8. It was completely empty, I was the only one there. Up ahead I see a group of teenagers, they catch my eye because they are all wearing pants in 90 degrees. I tap into my super hearing. As I walk, I look at my feet so I don't look too inconspicuous.

" We will start from the bottom and make our way to the top."

" Remember to look at everybody's ankles."

" He or she has to be in a 5 mile radius."

" Eight is already in the water."

When I hear this my, eyes widen as I realize they are the Garde.

_They are looking for me!_

Since I was looking at my feet, I bump into a very hard chest. I look up fast enough to see the same icy blue eyes I saw yesterday, then I splash into the water. I quickly fold and sit over my legs so they can't see my ankles. I see the guy just standing there while I sit in the water dripping wet.

" Well are you just going to stand there?", I angrily say.

He groans as if its too much trouble to slightly bend down and help me up.

" Cant you stand up yourself?" he asks.

I notice all the other people behind him. I see the same dark-haired guy from yesterday trying not to laugh, a pretty blonde next to him, I see an eleven year old girl with auburn hair, an older man with a cute blonde teenager next to him gawking, I see a tall, pale guy next to him and then a shy pretty girl with brown hair. I then notice they are looking at the water around me to see the make up coming off my right ankle.

If they want me to join them they are going to have to try to bit harder. I take a deep breath and clear myself of all emotion.

I mutter," Asshole much?"

I stand up and I shove past him running off at my super sonic speed. I grin a little as I hear my own sonic boom in the background.

**Four's POV**

I wake up around 2 AM to the sound of a scream. It's a couple floors above and the person sounds terrified. I don't hear anything else after so I know we aren't under attack. I fall back to a dreamless sleep.

We all wake up at around 7 and we are out the door at around 8. We were all kind of grouchy since it was so early ,but the earlier we get to the beach the emptier it would be.

* * *

_Time Skip_

We find the last part of Miami Beach and we talk about our plan.

" We will start from the bottom and make our way to the top." , Six announces.

" Remember to look at everybody's ankles." , Sam reminds.

" He or she has to be in a 5 mile radius.", Nine prompts.

" Eight is already in the water.", Marina says in a small voice.

We all nod and set of walking. As I take my first step, a girl bumps into. I look down to see wide green eyes looking at me as she fell into the water. She tucks her legs under her and glares up at me.

" Well are you just going to stand there?" she asks and she sounds pretty pissed off.

I groan. I was tired, it was really early too and I didn't want to get all wet just because some girl bumped into me.

" Cant you stand up yourself?"

She says nothing and looks behind me. I look down again to see that water around her was some weird tan color. I see the scars on her ankles, she is one of us.

She quickly stands up and pushes pass me.

I hear her mutter, "Asshole much?"

Then a huge boom that makes everybody's eardrums pop, it was so loud I even fell back into the water and ended up on my butt. Everyone had their mouths open.

Nine erupts into laughter, " That was the same girl you pissed off yesterday!" He laughs as if we didn't just lose one of our Garde members. He clears some tears of his eyes and sobers up, " She was so mad and then she just went blank. It was like she didn't have emotion, I couldn't read any. That is definitely not normal."

I just nod and stand up. I'm dripping wet and now in an even worse mood.

Six speaks up, " Nice going John, you pissed off and scared away our missing member!"

"Yeah I know don't remind me." I rub my temples feeling a headache coming on.

" Did you guys see how fast she was! She can run at the speed of sound and make her own sonic boom! That's so cool!", Sam pipes up extremely excited. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

Then, Eight pops up dripping like a dog. He asks, " Did I miss anything?"

**A/N: Hoped you guys liked it! I hope I didn't make Four to much of jerk or Five over reacting too much! I'm going to fix that, its part of story development I promise! Please Follow, Favorite, and Review. FLAMES ARE WELCOLMED!**

**Over and out, Turtles3!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late updates! I have midterms and everything is a bit crazy! I want to apologize for the time skips. I wrote it really fast and I didn't really revise as carefully as I should have. When the mogs attacked and killed Will she was 13. I hadn't noticed I had different ages! Oops! They are really confusing mistakes, but please just bear with me! Sorry for all the character OOCness. Thank you Tannabella, Scone104, and Loricwarrior9 for the reviews! They made my day! Here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

**.( - its Five hehe! :)**

**Five's POV**

As soon as I was out of view I stopped.

Running helped me clear my mind and release. The legacy never allowed me to tire out by running. I could run from Los Angeles to New York without breaking a sweat, the perks of running at sonic speed I guess.

I jog really slowly being more careful since there are people around.

I sit down in a secluded part of the beach and stare out into the ocean. I always had too much time on my hand.

I had telekinesis and got my sonic speed at the age of 13. My telekinesis actually sucks; after Will died I stopped trying and practicing. To this day I can barely move a coffee cup before it falls to the floor.

I never had to master my speed, it always just came naturally. I moved around rarely and always played the innocent little girl.

I stayed off the grid and under the radar all the time though.

At 14, I got my facial shape shifting legacy. At that time I still had nightmares of Will and sometimes I even dreamt of Jason. Then one day, I woke up and looked into the mirror. I looked exactly like Will. I closed my eyes, shook my head, and stifled my scream. When I opened my eyes I looked like my old self. Straight brown hair, my dark brown eyes almost the same color as my pupils, and the same deep bags under my eyes. For a second I thought I was hallucinating, but then I watched my self change into Will again. I willed myself to change back.

I immediately moved out of the hotel room and planned to run to Dallas, Texas. I just forged a new identity, Rose Trull. On the way there I changed everything about myself. I made myself a ginger with green eyes. I was able to make myself seem older, the only thing I couldn't do was change my height. I was around 5 feet tall, but I made myself seem like a short 22-year-old. To use the legacy, I just had to think about how i wanted to appear and I would change spontaneously.

While I ran to Dallas, I vowed to myself never to go back to my true appearance.

And from that day on I never had another nightmare.

At 15, I got my Earth bender legacy. I was in a small farming town that didn't even exist on the map. I wasnt feeling too well so I went out into the fields for a walk. On my way back, the rocks around me started to move. I took deep breaths and calmed myself. The rocks stopped moving, but as I walked all the dirt around me would part for me. After a while and a quick move near the Appalachian Mountains, I learned I could anything that was rock or from the Earth.

**(A/N: Legacy Info: She can control over rocks, dirt, sand, and the legacy is extremely powerful.)**

Then some months ago, I got my Phopiapathic powers. I was in for the first time in Los Angeles and I was supremely flustered by the mass amounts of people. Some girl rammed into me and I fell onto my bum. As I glared at her, I saw what a horrible abusive boyfriend she had. Her eyes had widen and she looked like she was reliving the moment. I felt terrible and I quickly moved to Jamaica and then went to Stone Mountain to leave my mark. During this time, I heard the story of the infamous John Smith and some horrible, strange things happening in Spain and India.

As I said before I had too much time on my hands. I moved when I didn't like the city, I got tired, or felt it was too dangerous. I read a lot of books and kept up with my studies. I always loved learning and would learn as much as I could when I could.

When I wasn't locked up in a hotel room, I would go out to the beach or woods. The outdoors were always my safe haven. I would always try to go to small farming villages or a mountain town.

I close my eyes and relax into the sand. Minutes later, my little secluded beach becomes filled with people. I stand up start my trek up the beach towards my hotel room.

I stroll into the lobby when I see Dan arguing with some guy.

**Four's POV**

Everybody was a bit ticked off at me and they were bugging me about it. Sure I was a bit of a jerk ,but I don't deserve so much crap.

How are we supposed "work together" if they are all mad at me?

An annoying voice in my head speaks up, _How are you supposed to be the leader if you are such an ass?_

I decide to walk off my annoyance ,but as I get to the lobby things take a turn.

" Hello Sir. We have received complains around the floor saying that your room has been particularly disruptive. You have been up late and woken up early although there is nothing wrong with that you are very loud.", he says stiffly.

" It's not my problem if some people are light sleepers got to sleep super early!" I nearly roar.

_I really don't need this now._

He looks over my shoulder and visibly relaxes.

I turn around to see the infamous Five. She glares murderously in my direction and Dan doesn't seem to notice.

She smiles sweetly at Dan. " Hey Dan! Is there a problem?" she asks.

"Just a little mix up, its okay, him and his friends have been just a bit loud.", he responds.

She mutters something I don't here and what she does next surprises me.

**Five's POV**

_It's such a small world_, I bitterly think as I glare at him.

One perk of having the facial shape shifting is that my facial expressions are always right on. I can narrow my eyes on command, raise my eyebrows in a perfect arc, or even blush when needed. This all makes me a good actress.

I quickly and secretly change my eye color to the same icy blue color of his eyes.

"I can't believe im doing this." I quietly mutter to myself.

I smile brightly over to Dan. " Oh don't mind him! He's my twin brother coming to visit! He just bought some of our childhood friends with him!"

My smile seems to do the trick.

" Okay, just keep it down." , he responds with a small smile.

I grab his wrist and dig my nails into them.

" C'mon little bro!" I say as I drag him away.

I quickly throw another smile over my shoulder.

" Youre drawing blood.", he growls.

I dig my nails a little deeper into his wrist and let go.

" You deserve it.", I growl right back.

I've always been a shy, quiet, and a nice person. He has made it very difficult for me to be even remotely shy and nice.

I discretely shift my eyes back to my pale green color.

He sighs and then he asks, " Are you staying here?" I nod.

" Arent youre eyes green?"

I was crossing my fingers he wouldn't have noticed. I hold back my sigh.

" It was just the lighting that made my eyes blue." He nods not saying a word.

He clicks the button on the elevator.

I turn to him and stick my hand out. " I'm Five."

He shakes it as he says. " I'm Four ,but you can call me John."

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked it! I gave you more of Five's past! The last part was fun to write! I really wanted to write more , but I thought those last line were a good place to cut off. Put don't think John is off the hook! FLAMES ARE WELCOMED! Criticism is welcomed as well! Please Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hiya! So sorry for updating so late! I haven't had time to write, I'm so sorry. Thank you for bearing with me though! Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! Every single one of them makes my day! So here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Five's POV**

A thick blanket of tension covered us in the elevator. So thick I think I might choke. I look at my worn out sneakers. I subtly try to get as much distance as I can between me and Four.

_He still hasn't apologized_ I sourly think.

The elevator door dings and we are on the 6th floor. Four quickly shuffles towards the door and jams the key card into the keyhole. With a click it opens, and I'm met with an interesting site.

I see a middle-aged man on a small desk hunched over a tiny laptop. Two shirtless guys fighting over something. A tall guy looking at the TV. Then I see a cute blonde looking up from a book and acknowledging me. Four clears his throat and they all look up.

One of the shirtless looks at me with disappointment. He longish dark hair and deep onyx eyes. He is really tall and very toned as well. The other shirtless guy looks at me curiously and sends me a friendly smile. The middle-aged man looks at me with his mouth agape and the blonde guy looks at me as if he's analyzing me. I look down feeling self conscious when I have so many people looking at me.

" Hi." I meekly say.

A small beagle comes up to me and licks my leg. Then it walks away with a wagging tail.

The guy with the long black hair says, " Look what the cat dragged in."

I feel the disappoint and disapproval basically radiating off him. This snaps me out of my shyness.

" Well what were you expecting?" I snap.

" First of, someone who can fight and looks like they can take a hit." He bluntly replies.

I don't do anything not wanting to give anything away.

_Wait until I get my hands on him._

I turn to Four, " I didn't know all the Garde members were such vexatious jerks. Is there any girls around here?" I say.

He rolls his eyes ,but as he opens his mouth someone else speaks.

" Everyone calm down and lets all go to the girls room." , the blonde guy calmly says.

I look at him and offer him a smile. " I'm Sam." I nod.

He leads the way to the girls room as the others follow.

Nobody says anything and I wonder if it's always so tense.

He knocks and a pretty brown-haired girl opens the door.

" Look who we found.", the annoying tall guys says in a dull voice.

She looks at me and invites me in. I see a little girl with auburn hair braiding the hair of a blonde girl. They both look up. The little girl looks very happy and excited while the other looks at me with a neutral expression. Four explains everything and we all settle into a large circle.

The blonde girl says, " So Five why don't you introduce yourself."

" I'm Five." I don't exactly trust them enough to tell them my whole life story.

Nine asks, " We already knew that sweetheart. What legacies do you have?"

When he called me sweetheart instead of it infuriating me, it actually made me smirk. I had become very good at reading people. I could tell this was just all part of his façade.

" I have Telekinesis, Sonic Speed, and this Earth-bending power. I can hack and forge pretty good as well."

Nobody needs to know about my facial shape shifting. It is a useless legacy that they don't need to know about. I don't tell them about my Phobiapathic powers either. They would probably be scared or weirded out by me.

He looks like he is trying not to laugh. The blonde girl glares fiercely at him.

" What?" I snap.

" You have so little legacies." He says as he finally breaks out howling with laughter.

_If only you knew. _

I tap into my phobia powers. He is scared of when he killed his cepan and everyone finding out. And then I also see this girl and her family being eaten alive; her name was Maddy. The tiny sadistic side of me smiles a bit at the information.

The blonde girl speaks, " Ignore him please, he's just an idiot. I'm Six."

I smile at her.

Everyone else follows after her and introduces themselves. None of the other cepans are alive much to my dismay, but Malcolm is a pretty good guardian.

In the end, it turns out the only obnoxious and rude ones were Nine and Four. " I'm really tired, I'm going to the 9th floor to get all my stuff."

Everyone mutters an okay and returns to their activities.

As I open the door to leave, I feel someone grab my elbow. It turn around to surprisingly see John.

" Let me come up with you." , he says. I arch an eyebrow. "

To help you and if something happens.", he quickly adds.

_Maybe he isn't so bad._ Then my other part of me reminds me how he's treated me.

" Okay."

We walk out and mount the elevator. " I didn't know the Garde worked in buddy systems." I say jokingly and he even cracks a smile.

**Nine's POV**

Something is going in one with Five. When I insulted her she didn't feel annoyance or anger. She felt satisfaction. That's weird and I feel like she is hiding something too. I know I'm being a jerk but I need to find out what it is she is hiding. I might have to push some buttons to find out. Sometimes a bit to far.

**Five's POV**

I gather my things into my bags in a matter of minutes; I never packed much anyway.

Four had stayed by the door. He hadn't uttered a word since the elevator. He looks deep in thought, his eyebrows furrowing in the middle. I was about to open my mouth and tell him I was ready to leave, but then he suddenly spoke up.

" I'm sorry for being such a jerk earlier. I promise I'm not normally as rude. Just things have been rough lately and I haven't been in such a great mood."

I look into his eyes. This time they are soft and honest. They are much better that way. The shade also changes from the usual icy sapphires to warm baby blue orbs.

" Its okay, we all have our days. I was a bit over dramatic too."

I look down not being able to hold his gaze.

"Friends?" He asks.

" Friends."

On the way back to the elevator I say, " I've always had this motto, forgive and forget. It always makes things easier in life." He nods and goes into this thoughtful expression.

I need to restrain myself from saying the last two words of my motto.

Keep running. Though most of the running I do is from my past.

**Four's POV**

I was glad I had gotten that of my chest and I said sorry. I was surprised when she forgave me so easily too.

She spoke up as we walked to the elevator, " I've always had this motto, forgive and forget. It always makes things easier in life."

I nod not really knowing how to respond.

When she said it I could tell she was holding back on something. Her eyes hardened a tiny bit with determination too ,but maybe I just imagined it.

Maybe she is hiding something, but I decided not to pry.

_We all have our demons_ I dryly think.

**A/N: I seriously loved writing this chapter! FLAMES ARE WELCOMED! Criticism is also welcomed. Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! Peace out! Turtles3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hii! I decided to update again because I got really inspired by the reviews I've been getting! Thank you so much twixtastebloodyawesome, Loricwarrior9, and Tannabella! I will probably update again next Saturday or Tuesday because of my weird school schedule. I just saw the title for the 5th book, " The Revenge of Seven" I think it will be Seven getting her revenge on Five or something else doing with Garde plus Adam that will add up to the number seven. What do you guys think? PM me or leave it in a review! So thanks for reading! Enjoy**!

**Five's POV**

When we got back all the guys had gone back to their rooms. Ella was already sleeping next to Marina. Six was surfing through news channels. I flushed when I saw they were still talking about my stunt at Stone Mountain.

Six finally is aware of presence, " So you really did this all by yourself?"

" Yeah it was surprisingly easy to do." She nodded. Then speaks up, " While you were gone we decided that we are going to leave tomorrow. We are heading to Salina, Kansas."

I feel myself pale. When I was 12 I have basically memorized the map of Kansas. I knew Salina was only about an hour and a half away from Topeka.

Six notices my uneasiness, " You okay?"

"Just some bad memories ,but its okay."

Before she can can ask anything, I force a yawn out.

" I'm really tired. I'll sleep on the floor, you can take the bed."

I didn't want to make anybody feel like I was intruding.

" No its fine. I'll probably stay up late. You take the bed.", she says it as if it the end of the discussion.

" Thanks." I respond as I plop down. I close my eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I wake up to a small hand shaking me. I groggily open my eye to see Ella. " Its time to wake up sleepy head!"she giggles. I smile at her innocence. When I sit up Marina and Six are already showered as well as Ella. " We going to meet the guys in an hour." I nod and head to the shower.

_AN HOUR LATER_

We all cram into the elevator. I look down as I shift my eyes to an icy blue.

" Im going to handle Dan so no problems happen."

Everybody agrees with me except for Nine; he always craves a fight.

As we dismount the elevator, I smile as I see Dan. I have to admit I'll miss him, he was the closest thing to a friend I've had in years.

" Hey Dan! Can you sign me out of my room and their 2 rooms?" I sweetly ask as I point to the group of teenagers heading to the parking lot.

" Okay. The sum will be $897 for the 3 rooms." I nod as I hand over a debit card.

As he returns the card I say, " Its been great staying here! Maybe one day I'll see you again." I try not to cringe as I lie straight through my teeth.

He nods and smiles.

As I walk away I smile one last time in his direction.

**Four's POV**

I was so relived when Adam had the chimaera. We decided Malcolm, Sam, Adam, and Ella (she really wanted to fly on one) would meet us up in Salina getting there via flying eagle.

Currently, Nine is driving and Six is sitting in the passenger seat. Marina, Eight, Five, and I are in the second row. The last row is filled with our chests and luggage. I looked out the window as Miami became a blur in the distance.

**Fives POV**

I was sitting in the car between John and Marina.

I had learned the Nine and Six were dating, quite an unusual couple I might add. Marina and Eight were dating as well, they were just plain adorable. Then there was John, which I didn't know anything about. Adam had met One through some weird process and fell in love with her, which is so tragic and sounds straight out of a romance novel.

My train of thought was interrupted when Nine puts up the radio.

I knew it was a long ride so I decided to get some sleep.

As I dozed off, I heard one line from the song.

_"Wake me up when it's all over." _

( I don't own the song, Avicii does)

_22 hours later_

When I woke up, I felt my head on something soft. I opened my eyes, to see my head was laying against Johns shoulder.

I blushed a deep red and quickly sat up.

I noticed he was sleeping and thanked the Elders for it. I let out a sigh.

I notice that everybody is asleep except Nine. He looked at me and I knew he saw the whole thing with John when he smirked.

" Where are we?" I ask my voice scratchy.

_ I wonder how long I've been asleep. _

" We just passed Topeka." He says.

I nod, but what I didn't expect was when all the sadness, anger, and sorrow hit me. I needed to stop thinking about it so I did the only thing I could do, try to make a conversation with Nine.

" How long I have I been asleep?"

" Only about 22 hours." , he says.

I hadn't really thought I was so sleep deprived, but I hadn't slept very well since the nigh mare.

" Has everyone been asleep that long too?"

" Nope only you. Johnny boy fell asleep only a couple of hours ago, but Marina and Eight have been asleep since we stopped at St. Louis." He responds. Then he adds, " Johnny had to stay in the car because you decided to use him as a pillow and he didn't want to wake you up. " He laughs as I look down in embarrassment.

" Oh." Was all I could muster.

Quickly changing the subject, I ask, " Have you slept?"

I don't think it's safe for one person to go 22 hour without sleeping to be driving.

" Six and I have taken turns." , he responds. I just nod.

**Nine's POV**

I think I just had my first conversation with Five that we were both civil with each other. I still didn't trust her. I really want to fight her I doubt she is any good though, tomorrow we will find out soon. Something was just off about her. I couldn't put my finger on it. When I told her about Topeka, I felt all her pain.

_I wonder what happened there…_

**Five's POV**

An Hour and 45 minutes later , we arrived at the same time as Malcolm, Sam, Adam, and Ella.

The house was medium-sized and half a mile away from the next house. It had 5 bedrooms and 3 ½ bathrooms.

When we had gotten of the car Six spoke up, " Ella, Marina, Eight one room, itd the only with 2 beds. Malcolm has his own room. Sam and Adam another. John and Five in one. Nine and I in the last one." I felt myself blush and pale at the same time.

Truth be told, I hadn't even had my first kiss. Now I had to sleep in the same room as Four. Nobody seemed to notice except for Nine. He just had the biggest smirk on his face. I need to keep my feelings in check around him, I remind myself.

Nine then speaks up," We'll start training at 3:00 so we can see how good Five is."

I nod, not showing any emotion.

_Time Skip to 3:00_

**( A/N: Keep in mind its fall. Just in Florida it's basically always summer. Sorry if ive said before it was some other season or time of year! It's about mid November in the story)**

We were all out at 3:00 PM sharp. The backyard was humongous and full autumn leaves. I tried not shiver as the biting fall air whistled by.

We were all in sweats and work out attire. Nine seemed to take the lead, "First, a no legacy fight. I'll go first against Five."

Everyone looked at me worriedly. Nobody knew what tricks I had up my sleeves. No matter how good he was I would just use my weird mind reading/ possession legacy.

" Okay fine."

Everyone looked a bit surprised even Nine. This all indicates that he is a good fighter, I note in my head.

We start to circle each other. I turn on my legacy and know all the moves he is going to make. Every punch or kick he makes, I block and return. Soon he is tired out and I eventually get the upper hand. I lunge forward and straddle him. My elbow at his throat threatening to choke him. After 3 seconds go by, I swiftly jump off.

I offer him a hand which he ignores and stands up himself. Everybody looks at me with their mouths agape except Nine of course.

He nearly growls, " Close your mouths before you catch flies. Next fight John and Six."

The time goes by quickly as I watch everybody train and fight.

Today I had my first physical fight with somebody. I felt guilty that I used my legacy ,but nobody could know that I couldn't fight or even use my telekinesis. Its embarrassing and practically unacceptable. I mean look at Six. Her cepan died at a young age and she is the best technical fighter.

I decide to take my mind of all of this and try to go make friends.

Everyone just finished and I wanted to be useful for something and not have to cheat for it. The only legacies I could show off and use were the Sonic Speed and Earthbending.

I decide to approach Adam.

" Hi Adam. I was wondering if you wanted to train with me, since you have the Earthquake legacy and I have the Earthbending legacy?" I ask timidly.

" Sure." He responds.

He looks surprised I would even approach him, which is weird because he is pretty nice.

We train for a good hour. He would shoot earthquakes in my direction and I would block them as much as I could by manipulating the dirt. This way we both strengthened our powers.

" I pretty worn out. I'm going to head inside. We'll keep training tomorrow!"

" Sure. Today was pretty fun." He replies.

We both smile.

_I think I made my first friend._

After I showered, I went downstairs to see Four and Marina cooking. It was surprising to see John cook, it was sexy in some weird way. This was the first time I was able to actually look at him. His hair blonde hair was still wet from his shower. His arm muscles would move every time he would do something.

_He is pretty hot._

My eyes widen as I realize what I just thought. I chastise myself inside my head.

* * *

We all had dinner- which was delicious pasta- and I spent the rest of my day talking with Marina, Ella and Six.

It was around 11:00 and we all decided it was time to go to bed.

We all say our good nights and I open the door to the bedroom, John comes in right behind me.

" I could sleep on the floor if you want." He offers while he nervously rubs the back of his neck. I need to bite my tongue from screaming yes right there.

But no, I was going to be mature about this.

" No its fine really." I offer a small smile.

We both layed down. I faced the wall and was stiff as a board. He was looking at the ceiling with his hands crossed over his abdomen.

" Goodnight." I hear him quietly say.

"Goodnight', I murmur back.

I close my eyes and succumb to sleep, but I was just met with nightmare.

**A/N: I had to do some research on Kansas for this chapter! I've learned some interesting stuff, this was super fun to write too! Hope you enjoyed! Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! FLAMES ARE WELCOMED! Criticism is also welcomed! Xoxo, Turtles3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heyyy! I decided to update again because of all your support! Just wondering, was I clearer with the timeskips this time? Thank you so much Loricwarrior9 and Mjj191. I came up with this yesterday, and it was so much fun to write it! Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

**Five's POV**

_Nightmare_  
I'm surrounded by darkness, the black swallowing me whole. I can't move and I'm paralyzed with fear. I feel numb. 30 feet away a light flickers on; what I see breaks my heart.

Jason is strapped on to a chair. He is deathly pair and he basically a skeleton. He looks older about 17. His faced is bruised and his right eye is swollen.

I start to cry, This is my fault.

I really start to sob when I see a Mog enter the room. Tall, pale with soulless black eyes.

" Tell me where she is!" , he growls.

Jasons raspy voice whispers back, " I don't know what you're talking about."

" Yes you do!" the Mog screams.

The Mog starts cutting of Jasons fingers one by one. Jason starts screaming while the Mogs eyes dance with pleasure.

I start screaming, " JASON! NOOO! JASON! " Every scream I let out only came out as a whisper though. I still cant move ,but I feel my body shaking as I sob. He doesn't seem to hear him. When I see his body go limp, I feel the scream rip out. My lungs feel like they are about to collapse and my throat Is raw.

Everything goes black around me.

Out of nowhere, I feel myself underwater yet everything is pitch black.

Somehow I regain control of my body, my brain snapping out of it stupor. I propel my self forward breaking into the surface. I started gasping for breath. My body was still shaking, my eyes wide as I kept staring into the darkness.

Then, the water rises again even more rapidly and I'm drained of energy. Every breath I took hurt, it was almost as if my lungs were about to burst.

_Then I go under, this time I let myself sink because I have no energy to keep going._

* * *

I gasp as I open my eyes. Four is over me, his hands on my shoulders. His blue eyes looking at me with concern. I blush a little as I take in our close proximity, but I don't think he notices. I resist all urges to push him off and start weeping again.

**Four's POV**

I woke up at around 2 in the morning, to the sound of sobbing.

I look over at Five, which is curled into the fetal position. She is crying hard, her small frame shaking.

_She must be having a terrible nightmare. _

I hear her whisper something barely audible, " Jason, nooo, Jason!"

_Maybe that was her cepan. _

It worries me when her body starts shaking even more. She screams loudly into her pillow. I lightly shake her shoulders, trying to wake her up. It doesn't work.

I'm terrified when she started thrashing. No longer in her fetal position, she was lying flat on her back. She was kicking ferociously and flailing her arms.

_She is going to hurt herself. _

I grab her shoulders, push her down on the bed gently with me slightly on top of her. She stops moving ,but then starts gasping for air. She was taking gulps of it as if they were her last. She stops moving again.

I lightly shake her again, this time her eyes open with a gasp. Her green eyes watery and red. She looks like a wounded animal. She looked terrified as she looked into my eyes.

" Are you okay?" I ask as soothingly as possible.

She nods. " Can you please get off me?" she asks, her voice raspy.

I quickly nod and get off, thanking the Elders it was dark.

"I'm going to get some water." ,she said her voice barely above a whisper.

She sits up and shakily stands up.

She would have collapsed if I wasn't there to catch her as she tried to take her first step. She looks down not meeting my eyes.

" I'll get you the water, you stay right here." I instruct.

She looks like she wants to argue ,but she doesn't seem to have the strength to do so.

**Five's POV**

As soon as he leaves, I break down crying. I look at my hands, not having anywhere else to look. The image of Jason being tortured replays itself in my head. _It's all my fault, _I think over and over again.

Four comes back too quickly and as he enters I harshly wipe away the tears.

_Maybe he didn't see. _

He hands me over the glass of water; which I gulp down greedily. My throat feels better.

" Do you want to talk about it?" , he asks.

Before I can respond, I break down crying.

Jason would also ask the same thing when I would cry because the kids would bully me.

I feel two warm, strong muscular arm encircle me. I twist around hugging him back as I sob into his shirt. He doesn't seem to mind though.

" It's all my fault." I whisper.

" No it's not.", he replies as he rubs my back in a calming matter. He lies his head on the top of mine and he keeps rubbing slow circles on my back. I don't even try to contradict him just because all my energy has been sapped.

I cry and cry ,but eventually that's even too much energy to do.

I fall asleep, feeling safe and warm in his arms.

* * *

I wake up when I hear someone knocking on the door.

My eyes are unfocused and I'm disoriented.

I feel John's arms still around me, my back pressed against him. I quickly stand up before anyone can walk in. I can also practically feel the heat radiating if my skin. I look in to the mirror; my eyes are puffy swollen and red.

" One minute!" , I call to the person knocking on the door.

I swiftly glance behind me to make sure Four is still sleeping, which he is.

I fix my eyes and make the bags under my eyes go away. I fix my hair to make it a bit more presentable. I take a deep breath and open the door. I see Marina.

" Did I wake you up?" ,she asks seeming very worried.

_Wow I must look worse than I thought_.

" No of course not! Did you need something?" I ask kindly.

She bites her lip and replies, " Usually John is up now to make everyone breakfast with me…"

" I can help you if you want. I always cooked my breakfast when I was younger!" I respond.

She looks up and smiles. She nods and I follow her out; closing the door as lightly as I can behind me.

We start making pancakes, bacon, and eggs. I start making the coffee. **( Sorry for the clicheness XD)**

I notice Marina using a lot of telekinesis around the kitchen which worries me, my secret could be easily exposed.

I promise myself to miss the training today, so I can practice my telekinesis secretly in my room.

_It's never too late to start..._

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I will be for sure updating this Saturday! Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! Over and Out, Turtles3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey there guys! This chapter was super fun to write as well! Thank you so much Ssilvs! I'm so sorry for not updating on time! My parents decided to take a day out without telling me! I also had the worst case of writers block ever! I have re-read the previous chapters , it is horrible. My grammar and spelling were horrendous, so thank you for baring with me!**

**In accordance to the Guest review, thank you for the review! This is a Five/Four centric story! I will try to sprinkle in more Nix ,but it is not my main focus. Nine is still the best and strongest, just Five's legacy allows her to use it against him, without the legacy she would be beat to pulp by him.**

**So hope you guys like the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Four's POV**

I woke up when the rays of sunshine illuminated the room. I felt a tinge of disappointment when I saw Five still wasn't in my arms, but I quickly dismissed it. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and slowly stood up. I had stayed up only a few minutes after Five fell asleep in my arms, but I still woke up later than usual today.

I trudge outside toward the kitchen, then leaned against the door frame. Marina is stands in place attending the eggs while using her telekinesis to make pancakes and fry the bacon. Five quietly stands in the corner making coffee. She turns around, still oblivious to me,

" Here let me take over the bacon.", Five kindly tells her.

Marina nods. Marina quickly glances me behind and finally notices me. She turns around fully, momentarily leaving everything to Five. I scowl a bit when she doesn't use telekinesis, instead she is frantically stirring everything.

" Good morning John!" ,she pipes happily.

I smile, " Good morning Marina!"

I walk over to the stove and Five. " Here let me help." I say as I take the spatula from her small hands. She jumps a bit my touch ,but hands it over.

" Thanks." She mumbles.

She quickly walks back to her corner. I was about to ask her if she was okay, but then walked in Six, Nine, Eight, Adam, Malcolm and Sam walked in. It was strange when they all walked in at the same time_, maybe it was the bacon._

" Anyone want coffee?" , Five asks.

Malcolm and Six say yes at the same time. Five quickly pours them 2 cups. She pours them a bit to quickly, resulting in her burning her hand with the scalding liquid. She quietly lets out a string of curses. The thing is nobody noticed because they were so absorbed in their own activities and conversations. I watch as she quickly goes to the sink to wash her hands. She seems relived as the cool liquid ran over her hands. She rapidly dries her hands and resumes pouring the rest of the coffee. Again everyone was completely oblivious to this. She hands over the cups to their respectful owners with a tight smile. She slinks away up the stairs with no one paying attention to her.

After a couple of minutes breakfast is ready and served

. " Where is Five?" , Sam asks.

" She told me she didn't feel well so she back to sleep.", I lied.

First the nightmare and now burned hands, I felt kind of bad for her.

" I'll take her breakfast." I add on.

Everyone nods and carries on. I take my plate of food and cup of orange juice in my hand whilst carrying hers with telekinesis. I open the door to see Five clutching her hands between her thighs.

She looks up surprised, " Oh hey there Four! What are you doing?"

" Bringing you breakfast and fixing your hands"

" Oh." , is all she says.

I place everything I was carrying on the dresser. I sit down next to her, facing her as well.

" Here give me your hands." I instruct smoothly. She gives me a weird look ,but obliges. I cradle her small, now red hands in mine.

" Why didn't you say anything?"

" I don't like to appear weak in front of others even if I am." ,she says in small voice not meeting my eyes.

I feel cool iciness coming from my hands to her delicate ones.

" If you're hurt its okay. You are part of the Garde too." She nods.

Her hands turn back to normal, I didn't want to let her go though. She quickly retracted her hands swiftly and stood up. She walked over and picked up her plate. She sat back down on the bed.

" Aren't you going back down to eat with the others?"

" No I rather eat by myself.", she says with a shrug.

" Fine then I'm staying with you." She gives me another weird look, but doesn't argue.

" Are you going to tell me what you dreamt about?" I try again.

She looks down and shakes her head furiously.

" Then tell me about your childhood." I try to make a conversation.

She looks down and looks highly uncomfortable.

" I moved a lot." , is all she said. Even with that I could tell that wasn't the entire truth.

I continued to eat my breakfast in an uncomfortable silence. Five apparently lost all appetite because she just moved around her food with her fork.

Once I finished I spoke up again, " Come on lets go downstairs so we can start training."

I heard a barely audible sigh before she looked up. She was pale and looked sick. " I don't feel well, mind if I skip training today?"

" Of course, do you need any medicine?"

"No, its nothing a day in bed can't fix." She replies with a reassuring smile.

" I'm going to head downstairs then. Feel better." I say as I walk out.

As I closed the door, I didn't catch the relieved sigh that came from the other side of the door.

**A/N: I'm so sorry if this chapter was terrible! The next one will be better, I promise! I will FOR SURE update on Saturday! Please Follow, Favorite and Review. FLAMES ARE WELCOLMED! Peace out, Turtles3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yay I updated on time! Thank you Loricwarrior9, Anon, and S. You guys all made my day! I hope the telekinesis scene is okay, I don't know if its good or not :/… I hope you guys like the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Five's POV**  
I felt terrible lying to Four. He was so sweet and nice even after our rocky start.

_This is necessary. _

I need to learn to use my telekinesis and nobody can know about it.

* * *

Truth be told, I was starving. I was so thankful when Four left the food behind. I sat down on the center of the bed. As I ate I looked around the room. The walls were an old creamy pastel color. The bed was a queen with white sheets. There was a big wood dresser infront the dresser. The dresser had plenty of miscellaneous items thrown on top that I could practice with. There was a small window with red curtains. There was a door to the side that led to a medium-sized bathroom.

I put the plate the down, and gulp down the OJ. I peek out the window and see everyone is training out in the huge field; they were getting into fighting stances with there opponent. I closed the curtains and made sure the door was shut.

A low fire of nervousness and excitement burns in my stomach. I stand up with my feet spread apart. I focus my eyes on some coins on the dresser. I close my eyes and slowly raise my hands to the coins. I try to tap into something deep in me. Then, I feel something in my bowel.

_I can do this!_

_*Fart*_

_No I can't._

I open my eyes to see the coins are in the same place._ Great progress Five_, I think sarcastically in my head. I look at the clock to see that I had spent 15 minutes already and I hadn't achieved a single thing except fert. I sigh.

" You can do this." , I whisper to myself.

I decide to focus on something that is bigger and one whole item. I scan the room to see the empty glass of orange juice on the bed. I was about to try again when I start hearing loud sounds coming from outside.

_Must be a legacy fight_.

I tune them out and concentrate on the glass. I square my shoulders, and spread my feet yet again. When I close my eyes, everything Will was beginning to teach me flashes before me.

_Visualize the object where you want it to be. _

_Be calm. _

I take a deep breath.

I imagine the glass floating in the center of the room. I feel something deep inside me stir, something I hadn't felt in forever. I slowly open my eyes to see the glass floating 2 feet in the air. I keep concentrating on the glass. I will it to move to the left. It slowly inches towards the wall. _Yes!_

_SLAM! _

The door bursts open and John limps in. I accidentally smash the glass against the wall, breaking it into millions of pieces.

I forgot Will's last step, _keep your emotions in check. _

I look up to see him very angry and bloody Four. His right eye was swollen, his nose was bleeding, and he had his arm wrapped around him self. He looks between me and the bed that is covered in glass bits.

_ Maybe he wont say anything_.

He places a hand on his injured body, slowly closing all its wounds. He does this while pacing. Once he is done, he turns to me.

" What happened?"

" We were training and Nine got a bit carried away." , he says.

He appears calmer than when he entered.

I nod my head.

" Care to tell me what happened here?" he asks.

Effortlessly he lifts all the glass with telekinesis. I can't help ,but go into a haze. A bit of sunlight streamed through a small sliver in the curtains. It reflected off the glass shards that are suspended in air, it was beautiful in its own way. He quickly sends the glass in to a small trash can in the corner of the room.

" Please don't hate me!", I blurt out.

He frowns as he asks, " Why would I hate you?"

I take a deep breath and sit down on the edge of the bed. I pat the empty space next to me, he complies and sits down.

"Idon'tknowhowtousetelekinesis." I say so quickly its come out as one word.

Four looks confused and it take him a minute to comprehend what I just said. I look down in shame.

" Hey look at me.", he says softly. I stare at my hands which are in my lap, I can't bear to look at him.

He gently grabs my chin and turns my face towards him.

" Its okay. Remember what I told you earlier. You are one of us, its okay if you don't know how to use telekinesis.", he says.

His blue eyes so sincere it makes me want to cry for not being completely honest with him. Since his hand is still on my chin, I can't look away.

" I know it's just I thought you wouldn't accept me or want me to be with you guys."

" Don't worry about it." he says smoothly. After a minute he speaks up very softly,"Didn't your cepan teach you?"

_ Damn it, he just had to ask didn't he. _

I feel like squirming under his intense gaze.

" No."

He opens his mouth to say something ,but I cut him off.

" I know you said I don't need to worry or anything, but I'm begging you please don't tell anyone. I don't want them to distrust me or think of me as weak." I say pleadingly.

He sighs ,but says, " I wont say a soul on one condition."

_Crap..._

"Which is?" I ask nervously, biting down on my lip.

" You have to let me train you."

**A/N: I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter and the previous one. I just thought this was cute place to stop of at. I will try to update on Thursday or Friday. If I don't for sure on Saturday! Please Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


End file.
